


A White Sand Christmas

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Frank spend Christmas on the white sand beaches of St. Lucia. Short fic full of sweetness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A White Sand Christmas

“I can’t believe you’ve dragged me away to the Caribbean for Christmas,” Frank gushed. He was lying on a white sand beach in St. Lucia with his lover by his side. “I feel a bit spoilt.”

John rolled onto his side and pressed his lips to Frank’s. “You deserve it and I wanted to have some time alone with you.” John eased onto his back again, and laced his fingers with Frank’s. “Our Winter Wonderland day out and night in opening gifts with the kids was amazing, but I wanted you all to myself for a few days.”

“Fanks, Love, but why do you sound upset?”

John sighed and closed his eyes under his chic black sunglasses. Frank squeezed his hand to urge him on. “Well, this is probably going to be our last Christmas together, innit?” John muttered.

Frank pulled his hand from John’s and arched up, supporting his weight on his elbow. “What do you mean by that? Why would you even say that?”

John mirrored Frank’s position and moved his sunglasses to his head. Frank did the same and they stared into each other’s eyes for a moment. “These offers from LA are getting more serious. You’ve been spending more and more time on the bench. You…”

“ _I_ am in love with you,” Frank interrupted. “I have been in love with you for years. I’m not going anywhere. I’m retiring at Chelsea…” Frank placed his hand on John’s neck and gently rubbed his cheek with his thumb. “I’m spending the rest of my life with you… as long as you want me.”

John glanced around. The beach was relatively deserted in the very early morning. The men had come to the beach to watch the sunrise. John pushed Frank onto his back and leaned over him with his hands braced at his sides. “I will always want you,” he whispered.

Frank reached up and tugged John’s head down, smashing their mouths together. Frank’s fingers dug into the back of John’s neck while John’s tongue dug its way into Frank’s mouth and danced with his tongue. John nudged Frank’s legs apart and climbed between them. Frank slid his hands down to John’s back and pulled him down. John let his arms buckle and supported his weight on his elbows and forearms.

When the beach started to fill up, Frank and John headed inside. They had put in an order for breakfast earlier and it arrived at the same moment they did. They rolled the cart inside with no intentions to touch any of it.

John shoved Frank down onto the bed in their suite and climbed on top of him. Things started out rough and fast – all teeth and tongues, scratching, and nipping at each other. It slowly faded into long, deep kisses, slow sliding movements, gentle caresses. When the men came, almost simultaneously, they held each other tightly as they rode out their quaking orgasms.

Frank was still quivering when he cuddled in next to his lover. He slid his arm over his chest and traced circles on his side. “I love you so much,” he whispered.

John turned his head and kissed Frank on the lips. “You know I love you too,” he replied and then added, “Happy Christmas, Love.”

Frank kissed him again and mumbled against his lips, “Happy Christmas, My Love.”


End file.
